


Parchment and Ink

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Maeve - The Witch of the Frostbacks [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And she is the inky, Clever Info Dumping, Complete, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Crush, Letter fic, Mage who doesn't like magic, Morrigan has a little sister, OC Human Inky, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, feuding siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: These are a series of letters Maeve (OC Inquisitor) and her sister Morrigan send back and forth to each other while Maeve is Haven in the weeks and months between the Conclave and the Fall of Haven.
Series: Maeve - The Witch of the Frostbacks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Collection One - Questions

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH This marks the official, like Official start of the series of works that will be the story of Maeve, the Witch of the Forstbacks. I am so excited to share this story with you guys and enjoy what I am callings some clever info-dumping that leads up and accompanies the first coming first installment of Maeve's Story. 
> 
> As always a massive thanks goes out to my friend, beta and plotting partner Anthropasaurus for helping make my ramblings into proper fiction!

(A neatly written letter, with obvious care and attention placed with each word written)

_ Little Sister,  _

_ I do not know what to say. When news reached me of your involvement with this Inquisition and status as the so-called “Herald of Andraste”, as amusing at that was and it did give me quite the laugh… I was shocked.  _

_ Before you even venture to accuse me of involvement in the events, I had nothing to do with what happened. I may not be fond of the Chantry but I had no reason to wish harm on all those people. In truth, little sister, I have been pondering the notion that Flemeth has decided to play her hand again. Is this a matter you have given any thought at all?  _

_ Also, what is that mark they speak of? Not that you would know, never being one to study. Keiran is far more studious than you ever were. He has enclosed his own letter by the way. He insisted upon it and I have not been allowed to look upon it.  _

_ Nevertheless, I expect you are back in the thick of things? Are you actually using your gifts or are you insisting upon the barbaric use of those forsaken blades? Close combat is far too dangerous for you in my opinion. Yet, you have never listened to me before. Why should I expect you to now? _

_ I expect a letter in return. If not I will start writing The Nightengale and I would rather prefer not to have to get entangled with that particular viper once again.  _

_ If you will not write to me, at least return Keran’s letter. He misses you terribly and has been very concerned about you since the Conclave… _

_ Your Sister, _

_ Morrigan.  _

  
  


* * *

_ (In a neat, but obviously childlike hand)  _

_ My dearest Aunt,  _

_ Mother does not tell me much like she does not believe I have seen this in my dreams. Be careful. There is more at play than anyone knows. I am not sure what, but it does not bode well for you.  _

_ I miss you. I miss our talks and when you would bring me new books. _

_ Are you going to find the Warden who is my father? I heard mother muttering to herself about how ‘she will go running back to Alistair...tail between her legs like a scared Mabari pup..’ the other night while she was drinking wine alone…  _

_ I think Mother is far more afraid for you than she will admit.  _

_ Please write her back, _

_ -K _

* * *

_ (Maeve’s handwriting is sloppy and smeared from being left-handed…) _

_ Sister,  _

_ I am so pleased that my living nightmare amuses you. My pain and torment has always delighted you… the business with the Duke was proof of that.  _

_ Yes, of course, I have considered Flemeth’s involvement. In fact, did she ask you to send me to Conclave? You could have had any number of your snakes and rats that I know are in your service go in my stead. Why did it have to be me? Why did I even agree? I had a decent life in Antiva and was making a tidy living a thief… why could you not let me be happy?  _

_ I do not know any more about the mark. In truth, I just want it gone. It feels like each muscle in my hand and arm is being ripped apart when I am forced to use it. It is unlike anything I have seen. There is another apostate here, his name is Solas… he seems to know some. Though there is something about him that makes my stomach twist and feel uneasy… like when Flemeth used to fly into a fury… there is something off with that elf.. I have asked my friend in Antiva, but she cannot do much without seeing it for herself and I am not sure if Zevran could persuade her to come within any reasonable distance of the Inquisition. _

_ Yes, I am back in the “thick of things” as you say and yes… I am still using my blades. Though, I am using my gifts more..even if it’s not by choice. There is something not right with my mana, Morrigan. I think this has always been why my spells never work quite right and have explosive consequences. I have been trying for years to focus it and truthfully while I was in Antiva, I did try to learn, yet it went nearly as poorly as any lesson you tried to teach. Save scorching my hair… but the wild flames spells casting wildly and unpredictably… I do not know if I will ever be able to tame this… _

_ I am still very upset with you, very upset. I do not think I will ever forgive you for what happened with the Duke. You understand that?  _

_ That being said, it was good to hear from you. Give Keran my love and tell him I will write soon. Things are hectic and I have little time to devote to correspondence. If fact, it was your son’s letter that is the reason you even got this… _

_ I will be careful… Leliana says “Hello…” but I think that was a meer polite formality and not genuine at all…  _

  * _Sparrow_



* * *

_ (A carefully written letter, in fine, precise script on fine parchment.) _

_ Little Sister,  _

_ You could have omitted the accusing tone from your questions, but I was glad to get your letter. To answer your venomous and hurtful questions… no, I have not heard a solitary word of or from her in near a decade. I have gotten a few reports from the Kirkwall region that she was spotted near a Dalish encampment, but even that was near eight or nine years ago… That does not mean that she is not pulling strings. That is her way.  _

_ I sent to you to the conclave because I needed a trusted person who had no agenda of their own. Who better than my little sister who hides all that makes her unique? You did not care about the matters of Templars or Mages, had no love for the Chantry. You were the perfect person to fade into the background and gather information. Tis always been a strength of yours.  _

_ I am glad to hear you at least have tried to learn to hone your skills. However, what you mentioned is troubling. I always assumed with age, emotional control and practice you would learn to harness the raw chaos of your mana. What did this friend of yours, the one in Antiva say? Or even the Elven Apostate you mentioned.  _

_ You should not fear the elf, Maeve. He likely knows far more of magic than you do and could be someone that would prove helpful.  _

_ I am not saying that you need to befriend anyone, you should keep your guard up and not let anyone close. Certainly do not enter into any foolish relationship. I could see you doing such a foolish thing. You can only focus on the task at hand like I did during the blight. While yes, I may have inadvertently wounded the idiot’s ego and emotions a bit… things turned out well enough for all in the end.  _

_ Speaking of Alistair, have you heard from him in all this? I would assume not since you have made no mention of him. Though I know if you had information and were given half a moment to go searching you would. Would you not? So he could play your Knight in shining Silverite armor once again? You did always so love the horrible romance novels with the maid and the gallant knights. _

_ Also, I have had a rather harsh letter from Zevran. What manner of monster did you paint me as to him? He warns that I must “keep out of Sparrow’s way”. This is absurd. I did not know that the Duke was going to behave in such a manner. Do you think if I did that I would have ever placed you in his path and asked you to do what I did? No. Maeve, please, you do not understand the situation.  _

_ Meet me someplace to speak. I can not venture far from the Empress’s side for fear of losing what little favor I maintain after your debacle. So if your business brings you to Orlais, please let me know and I will come speak to you.  _

_ I will even bring Keran… _

  * _Morrigan_



* * *

  
  


_ (Quickly written and messy letter, some words have been crossed out and replaced. In a package with a second letter)  _

_ Sister - _

_ Yes, I know all about mother and her puppet master ways. Do you not remember the nightmares I have had since… well forever?  _

_ As to what my friend says about my mana and spell casting issues. She has thoughts. Thoughts, I do not wish to share with you… not now. Not via a letter.  _

_ The friendship matter is no worry, I keep my distance from most. Well, save Leliana. We were always closer than you and her. There is an ex-Templar. Curious man, really. Handsome. Painfully so, though nothing will ever come of it. The Commander seems to have a general distaste for Mages, though he does treat me with nothing but respect. It’s very odd considering the little I know of his order. Then again, he knows Alistair. They grew up together in fact… so. He is vaguely familiar in many ways but no, I am not telling you about my feelings.  _

_ Ugh. (yes sister, I added my disgusted noise for effect) _

_ Speaking of Alistair… Leliana, rather cleverly, sent me on a hunt for a Warden in the Hinterlands. Though she claimed she had no clue of the Warden’s identity, I know she did. As you can infer, the Warden in question is Alistair and he has joined the Inquisition. It’s been interesting having him back around. I forgot how much I thought about him and missed him till I saw his face. I could hardly breathe when he said my name… I do not know or understand why he now makes me feel like my stomach has butterflies anytime his gaze falls upon. This was not my point… Alistair has asked me to send you the enclosed letter. I know the content. You will not be pleased with what he has to say. _

_ I have informed him, in brief, of certain events. Also, he has questions about Keran. I thought you had said you were writing to him about his son? How could you lie to me so? That was cruel of you. He sent letters asking after him and you never told me. Never responded. You deserve every drop of the venom in that letter sister… ever drop _

_ Now I truly know why you wished me not to find Alistair. Not to contact him nor Ella for all these years. You would get caught in your lies… well, no more my dear sister. My eyes are open and you should be warned next time we meet, we will have very strong words. Very strong.  _

  * _Sparrow_



* * *

_ (A neatly folded, short but concise letter written in a strong hand in larger letters. The handwriting is neat.) _

_ Morrigan, _

_ I should have never expected you to be forthright about anything. I did, however, expect you to keep the promise that you made to us all that you would keep Maeve safe and out of harms way. She could have had a very pleasant and happy life with Anora. I do not see why if she was some burden for you to pawn off on a horrible man for a political powerplay, why you could have not just left her in the situation I arranged for her.  _

_ That was just the worst of a long list of horrible things that you did to her...you know who you sounded like. Your mother. I really hope that you do not attempt to manipulate and use our son as some pawn. Maeve says you do not but she may just be trying to spare me, she shouldn’t though.  _

_ We had many long conversations in the past few weeks. I have learned a great deal about how you outright lied to her. Ignore my letters. I did not want to come see. I just wanted to know if the child was healthy, happy…. What he was like. He is likely the only child I will have and I am sorry for wanting to know who my son is. I was young and stupid when I said those things. I am not the same man. I have grown up quite a bit. Maeve sees that… _

_ Please, let me write to my son. He should be old enough now to make this choice. I grew up not knowing my father and it is a burden that I still bare. I really do not want this to become some horrible family tradition.  _

  * _Alistair_




	2. Collection Two - Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve Avoids Morrigan, Morrigan tries to avoid telling the truth....Alistair has feels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part! so yay and stuff. Only one more left which will take us till right before closing the breech. 
> 
> If you like Maeve and want to know more please visit my Tumblr @ranawaytothedas where I post pretty regularly about Maeve, I answer prompts, post drabbles and HC, basically all the fun stuff. 
> 
> A huge thanks goes out to by beta Anthropasaurus, for always making sure my rambles are semi-intelligible!

Collection Two - Avoidance

(A letter hastily and angrily written) 

_ Maeve,  _

_ How dare you! How dare Alistair! I did what I did to protect my child and you. You Foolish, foolish girl. The Wardens are just as bad as the rest. Do not let your blind love for that idiot fool you. He does not differ from any other man. As sweet and noble as he appears to be. He will never stay if he even lives through this.  _

_ You know what is happening to the Wardens in Orlais. I am certain Leliana has enough of a network of informants by now that I should not have to be the one to tell you that something quite catastrophic is building to head. You are not an imbecile, you can see what is at stake and at play.  _

_ Bringing up the sins of my past is no use. I do not regret my choices. You would have run off to join the Wardens, I know you. I half expected to find you there, after you decided it was a brilliant idea to try and poison the Duke… I taught you poison making far better than for you to fail and make the scene you did.  _

_ You are not innocent in anything Maeve. Do not paint yourself as some beset upon martyr. Tis not a becoming look on you.  _

_ Does your little Inquisition friends know about all the gold and jewels you stole to fund some ridiculous Elven rebellion? How you ever let Briala talk you into that nonsense. How you worked with those, ‘Red Jenny’ people for that summer and created for more enemies. Or how you were my cut-throat and catspaw in the Grand Game? They do not know the real you. The wild and furious little girl who causes destruction and death with a snap of her fingers. I venture not. Would you like me to send a letter to that Commander you mentioned? The one you said does not look fondly on Mages. I know him and so do you. You just once again have chosen to forget.  _

_ You should have just stayed with me and the betrothal would have never been necessary. If you could only trust that I was asking you to do things that would protect us. Protect Keran but you did not see it that way. You know why the betrothal was arranged, did you ever bother to consider it was either you marry the Duke or you were going to be killed when you were caught. What option would have had me take? Let you die? Never. I did not pull you along all these years, through a Blight to watch you die at the hands of Nobels.  _

_ I know you wish not to discuss these things in letters, but you refuse to see me. So what I am to do? I will not have you running around playing hero thinking that you do not have just as many bodies buried as I do. _

  * _Morrigan_



_ P.S. Tell Alistair, he may write Keran. _

  
  


* * *

(the parchment looks as if it was crumbled and smoothed several times in rage, there are two different handwriting one Maeve’s one that was bolder, stronger… Alistair’s) 

_ Morrigan, _

_ How dare you.. The things I did, the people I hurt… I did that because you told me I had to. I never wanted to hurt people. I worked with the people I worked with because I wanted to help people and I am a good thief… good. I am a good person… _

_ (the writing is mostly illegible and crossed out. At the bottom, a note is added.) _

**_You have no idea the chaos your letter caused._ **

**_Maeve has been in a fit of rage for the last day and a half. If you think that threatening her was the right idea then you do not know her. I would venture to say no one really knows her any longer. She is not the same girl I watched leave with you, she has become… something else. Something that is dangerous… deadly when provoked. Whatever you did, whatever she did doesn’t matter. What matters is she is scared and trying to fight a losing battle right now. I have watched her for the last two months, she is coming apart at the seams. The stress of being the one who all this burden of saving the world on her shoulders is not going well. Not at all._ **

**_The last thing she needed was you poking at old festering wounds._ **

**_Tell Keran I will write to him as soon as things settle. We leave for Redcliffe in three days’ time to meet with the Mages. I will try to get something sent out before then._ **

**_If you choose to write again, take more caution with your words with Maeve. Especially considering we are going to Redcliffe. You know what that place is to her… to us all._ **

  * **_Alistair_**



* * *

  
  


(There was no correspondence for several weeks. It is not until they return from Redcliffe does Alistair have a moment to write a less anger-fueled letter.)

  
  
  


_ Morrigan, _

_ Please make sure Keran knows I am very sorry for the late letter… Redcliffe did not go well. Maeve is not doing well. She has locked herself in her cabin. Cullen, do you remember Cullen? I am sure you do, but he and Maeve have some… friendship. bond, relationship. I am not sure. Whatever the case is, Cullen is the only one who has managed to coax her from that cabin since we returned. He saw her and spoke to her last night. Cullen told me he made sure she ate but he is worried about her mental state. Cullen is a fairly intelligent man, at least he always did better in our studies, and he said he could barely understand half of what Maeve had said to him. He is really afraid this is going to break her. If it already hasn’t. _

_ We all are very concerned about her. Most days she seems like she is fine, but other days. Other days she not, and when she is not fine. Morrigan, she is really not fine… I am not sure I should even say anything more… but who else can help us? Maeve will not tell me who this friend of hers that she talks to all the time is, only that she can not say. I fear she is losing her mind and this person is not real at all.  _

_ The things we saw at Redcliffe, Morrigan. It was worse than I could have expected. Maeve will not return. I would never ask her to nor let anyone else ask it of her. I fought against her going in the first place but there was a great deal of pressure from the rest of the Inquisition. I was simply outvoted. If the Mages had been any other place, any place at all. Maeve would have agreed to side with them, I know it. Yet, all hope of allying with Mages is gone. No matter how logical it may seem. _

_ While we were in Redcliffe, after the horrible meeting. We stumbled upon a cabin that we had no right to be in, but Maeve is Maeve. She sees a locked door. She wants to pick that lock and see what’s behind the door. Probably steal whatever loot is there. This is how she has always been. We all told her given the state of things in town that it was likely not the best idea, but again...Maeve is Maeve. She would not hear even the smallest amount of reason. _

_ What we saw... It was a horrific sight, Morrigan. Truly horrific. There are Tevinter Magisters in Redcliffe. That alone, I never expected to see anything like that in my lifetime. To make matters worse they made these things, from the skulls of the tranquil. Maeve backed into a self when she started hyperventilating because Maeve and freaking magical things have mixed so well in the past and all. She is already in a panic then, the shelf gives way and they all came crashing down on her.  _

_ The scream that came from her at that moment was bone-chilling. I remember hearing her scream when she got separated during the Blight, the time she was pinned down by Darkspawn and Sten went barreling through them just to get her. It was worse than that scream. Worse. Morrigan, something broke in that girl at that moment. She wouldn’t speak, she wouldn’t stand or move. Only scream. She would stop for a moment then her eyes would fall on the skulls at it would start all over again. I tried to pick her up but she is not thirteen years old anymore and hits a lot harder now. Thank the Maker, the Qunari Mercenary was there to pick her up. He wasn’t afraid of her left hook and she got him quite a few times too. What happened to her Morrigan? Please be honest. Tell me what we can do to help her. _

_ I care about her, I have known her since she was a child and I feel like I almost have some right to know how the sweet and funny like Sparrow became this shell of a person. I look in her eyes sometimes Morrigan and it’s like there is nothing looking back at me. You can have a whole conversation with and five minutes later she won’t know what you had just told her. She lives so deep in her own head Morrigan, it is not just this Anchor, the Breech. This is older, deeper hurt.  _

_ Inclosed is my letter to Keran. Finally.  _

  * _A_



* * *

_ ( _ A second letter, much shorter but in the same hand)

Keran, 

Thank you for agreeing to let me write to you. I am sure your mother told you who I am, I mean she had to tell you who I am. Well, if not I am your father. That was very strange for me to write. Well, besides that I am Grey Warden. I am not with the other Wardens at the moment. I am with you Aunt Maeve, she says hello and she misses you very much. 

I have so many questions about you, like do you like swordplay or books? Cats or would you like a Mabari war hound like a proper Ferelden boy? 

Do you have friends?

Are you happy?

Write back if you would like, I promise I will be better about writing promptly next time. 

  * ~~Alistair~~ (crossed out) ~~Your Father~~ (crossed out) Dad



* * *

(Two letters arrive a few weeks later, both in a child-like hand. One for Maeve, one for Alistair.)

Aunt Maeve, 

Mother is very worried. Why are you not writing her back? Why did my father write her back? Why did his letters make her cry? Mother never cries. 

I want to come to see you. I want to help. I know things that can help. 

Mother says no, please write to her and convince her to allow me to come help. I have seen this all in my dream. 

I love you,

Keran

  
  


* * *

Dad, 

Thank you for your letter, and yes mother did tell me about you, but mostly Aunt Maeve. She used to talk about you a lot. Is she okay? Mother was very upset after your last letter. She cried and still catch her crying late at night.

I like most animals, and I prefer books but that is also because my mother says I will not need to learn how to fight with a sword because I will be a mage. Aunt Maeve uses blades when she fights, not a staff… Perhaps I could too? 

I am happy but I only ever really had one friend. Maeve. Please make sure my aunt stays safe. I want to see her again. It has been many years and I am afraid my mother will not let me come near the Inquisition to help. So you have to keep her safe. She does not like to listen but I think she will listen to you. 

I am fairly sure Maeve loves you, but I may be wrong.

Write again soon,

Keran

* * *

(A few days pass then another letter arrives, for Alistair.)

Alistair,

It has taken me far longer than it should have to return your last letter. I had much to consider. 

While much of what transpired in the decade since we parted ways is not suitable to tell you via a letter I can provide this insight. We are both aware Maeve has always been troubled. Flemeth saw to that. I did my best but what damage was done as a child is deep. The older she got, the angrier she became. She saw Flemeth in everything I did and it was like, you said something broke in her. 

That was when she took to the streets. I thought that life was far too risky, but she was happy for a time. She is an excellent thief and became highly sought after by the nobility by the time of her seventeenth winter. It was on one of these so-called jobs for a noble family, that Maeve was caught. It was a messy situation and it was not the first time she had been caught either. They wanted to make an example of her, this was before anyone knew of her magical abilities. Once they trapped her in the cell and she escaped within the hour, they knew the truth. Maeve had a price on her head. I had no way to fix this. 

Till the Duke darkened my door. I should have never expected that man to be trustworthy but he promised to spare Maeve, but he wanted her for his own. He was very convincing and I was desperate. This was not my proudest moment, but it spared her life. 

I did not know what would happen next, I did not know what he would do to her. She was only just eighteen and I should have never let him take her. I will spend the rest of my days regretting this but what is done, is done. Maeve was able to handle things as well as she could… but it tore us apart and the relationship will never be mended. I know it will not.

I do not know what happened to her after. I suspected for near a year she had joined the Grey Wardens to find you as she always threatened to do when she was cross with me. Then I heard reports out of Antiva of a thief working with the Antivan Crows, called. “The Sparrow” which I knew could only be Maeve, she loved that ridiculous pet name you gave her. If you want to know more about what happened to Maeve during that time, then you must speak to Zevran. 

As for the friend, I suspect she is speaking of Zevran’s bride. I do not know much of the woman, other than Maeve was seen often with a pale-skinned, white-haired Dalish woman in Antiva City. At least in the respect, she does have a friend so it would seem. More than Sandal. 

I heard of the horrors at Redcliffe, I had hoped Maeve did not step foot in that city again in truth. I am glad you were there, it had been years since she had an episode like that. The last time was when she saw a woman that looked vaguely like Flemeth. 

I wish had more answers for you now, but I will tell you what I told Maeve, come speak with me in Orlais. I will explain my side of this. I do not think if you ask Maeve, she will tell you much more than what I have said, but perhaps you should ask her. Or have the Templar speak to her about it. 

I wish you luck, with Maeve in this state we all need it.

  * M




	3. Collection Three - Concessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few letters sent between the sisters before the fall of Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last part to this particular collection of Letters between Morrigan, Maeve (and others). 
> 
> As always a huge thank you goes out to my fantastic beta Anthropasaurus, for helping me make sense of my ramblings.

_ (A very short letter, on a scrap of parchment.) _

Sister,

I am not dead. Perhaps that pleases you…

Stop going behind my back and writing to Alistair. I am not a child, I can take care of myself.

  * Maeve



* * *

_ (A response returned in only a few days.) _

Little Sister,

I am pleased you are not dead. If you were dead, then that would surely be the end of the world. Would it not? You possess that mark that closes the breaches. If you die, we are all doomed. So do not get yourself killed, Maeve. 

I will continue to write Alistair as long as I please because you do not know how to care for yourself, you never have. You are rash, headstrong and foolish. Not that Alistair is much better but I can trust him enough to keep you out of harm’s way.

Can you not see that is all I have ever tried to do? Protect you? Even from yourself. 

You foolish girl. Be safe. You are going to be meeting with the Templars are you not? I know you think you will be able to handle this but I am afraid. I have kept you safe from their grasp for the whole of your life. Yet, now, you walk into their stronghold handing them yourself on a Silverate platter. I still do not know why you think this is the best alliance. However, I know you, Maeve. When you set your mind to something. There is no changing it. 

Listen to Alistair, if you will not listen to me. He kept you safe as an even more foolish child during the Blight. I expect he can keep you safe once more.

I only want what is best for you, little sister. That is all

  * Morrigan. 



* * *

  
  


(A hastily scribbled note)

Morrigan,

She battled an Envy Demon and won.

Maeve defeated Envy…

The girl who couldn’t cast a protection spell to save her life, faced envy in her mind and came out the other side. 

It was magnificent. She is magnificent.

  * Alistair



* * *

(Another letter followed a few days later)

Morrigan, 

I do not know if my other message reached you but I felt you should know. Maeve is far more gifted mage than she has led us all to believe. I mean, Morrigan. Envy. She stood toe to toe with Envy. Did not flinch.

She used a staff. I know… I know. It’s not something I ever expected to see but when the Envy demon was coming towards us Maeve snatched the staff straight out of Madame Vivane’s hands and rained fire down upon the creature. When I say rained fire, I mean, rained fire. 

It made me think of when we found her and Sandal, just the two of them and all those dead Darkspawn laid out, smoldering. I thought for years they had done some sort of enchantment but what if it was Maeve? What if Maeve did that because she was scared? I have seen what she is capable of now if pressed and it’s unnerving, trapped and terrified. It had to have been the case? 

Regardless, Maeve seems alright. Things between her and I are tense. She has feelings and I am not sure what to think. I know I said something stupid and hurtful to her, she won’t speak to me either at the moment. Only Cullen.

They are together, I think. I saw him come out of her cabin last night. I would ask her but anytime I get close right now I get something thrown at my head. Last time it was a shield. I really handled this situation badly but you would kill me if you knew. So there is that. 

Write to Maeve again. She may answer you now. We are set to be in Haven for a few weeks settling in the new Templar recruits. There will be more than ample time. I will write to Keran in a few days time. I want to write a proper account of what happened with the Templars for him. I think he would like that, Maeve said he would.

I am going to try and fix this mess with Maeve… I promise.

  * Alistair. 



* * *

(A letter from Orlais arrives a week later.)

Little Sister, 

I really wish that you would do me the simple kindness of correspondence. Let me know you are well? How did your parlay with the Templars go?

Is there any other matters you may need a sister’s advice on? Matters of the heart perhaps? 

It does not matter the contents of your letter, just please write me something. 

Anything.

  * Morrigan. 



* * *

Sister, 

I am fine, I swear it. Did Alistair write to you? I told him not to write you. He wants to act like I do not matter to him but I do or he would not have written to you. He is the most confusing man on the face of the continent I tell you. He can make it seem like he cares but he does not. You said you did not care about the contents of the letter, so I will write to you about something I know will only irk you. I am seeing Cullen, in a romantic sense. This came about after I kissed Alistair, and he was not very nice about it… but I am not speaking about Alistair. Cullen… he is the topic of this letter...yes. The Ex-Templar. 

I know where I stand with Cullen, which is why we are seeing each other.. Well as much as I believe you can see anyone during a world-ending event. I like him. Templar or not. He makes me feel wanted, just as I am. It’s very new and I am not sure what will come of it all, but there are moments where I think about not running back to Antiva once we seal the breach. That perhaps I could be happy being a Commander’s wife. That is foolish of me isn’t it?

Mage, ex-Templar. That can not work. Can it? Could we really have a future?

I look at Cullen and everything else goes fuzzy but him. When he speaks, my heart beats faster. Is this what falling in love feels like? Like when I see him all I want is for him to kiss me and take me right there? Or is that lust? Lust more likely. 

He does not want to lay together yet, which is odd. I thought most soldiers would be rather down to business. Yet, Cullen, he has made no move. I asked him this morning why, because in truth I thought it was me. He said that he wants to wait till we could have more than a stolen moment in the barracks. Which I think is romantic, but I would rather not die with having the Duke be the only man to have been in my bed. He is really quite handsome sister. Strong...broad…

Oh we need to close this void forsaken breach so I can take the Commander to bed….

Please do not lecture me in your response, you wanted a letter. I gave you one. 

  * Your Little Sister.



* * *

  
  


Little Sister,

You kissed Alistair?!

Please explain and elaborate

  * M



* * *

Sister, 

No.

  * Also M



* * *

  
  


(A hastily written letter with an addition written at the bottom)

Morrigan,

I am sorry this is not some witty retort, but we are being attacked. I only have a few moments. They may be my last. I do not know. 

I do love you. You are my sister and protected me the best you knew how. I am sorry I made things difficult for you. 

Tell Keran he is more than his destiny. 

I gave this letter to Cullen, he will make sure it gets to you no matter what my end is. He promised me.

  * Maeve



Maeve made it out, not by some miracle she made sure to make sure I noted, but on her stubbornness. She said you would understand that. She has been in and out of consciousness since we found her three days ago. The healers say she is through the worst of it, but they do not hear her scream at night. I will do my best to make sure she is safe. 

When she calls out in her nightmares, she calls for you. I do not know what rift there is between you but she does care about you and when she was faced with her end. All she feared for was you and Keran.

  * Cullen. 




End file.
